Safe
by Moxxy
Summary: Becky returns early from her vacation to the Sunshine State. But she's running from something- someone. An AU in which Adam never hacks Becky's account while she's away.


**_Trigger Warning: Mentions of rape._**

* * *

"Rebecca, would you like to say grace?"

…

"Are you alright, darling?"

…

"Becks", her intense staring contest with the food on her plate was lost when Becky felt Luke elbow her in the ribs. She jumped, giving a dramtic gasp. She soon realized all eyes were set on her as if expecting something.

"Would you like to say grace?", Mr. Baker repeated his earlier question.

Becky gave her father a blank stare before finally speaking up. "I-I need to go back home. Now."

Mrs. Baker gave her daughter a look of confusion. "Sweetie, our flight home isn't for another three weeks. Why the sudden need to go back?"

"She just misses her… partner," Luke said while rolling his eyes. He refused to refer to Adam as a boy. But the last time he'd called Adam Becky's girlfriend, he'd earned a hard slap in the face. To which Becky slapped a hand over her own mouth and quickly apologized, begging for his forgiveness.

Becky ignored his comment, continuing to look at her parents with pleading eyes. "I'm just not feeling very well… I need to go home. I need my bed and my room. I-I just…", the distraught blonde trailed off, looking down into her lap, her hands slightly trembling.

Mrs. Baker exchanged a worried yet confused look with her husband then looked back to Becky. "Why don't you go lay down for a bit, Sweetie. We'll see what we can do"

() () ()

The airport was loud and busy.

Becky felt terrified; Paranoid. She looked over her shoulder constantly, afraid she'd been followed. Somehow, she felt she'd be more safe thousands of feet in the air where she couldn't be touched or harmed again… But she knew she wouldn't feel truly safe until she was in Adam's arms. She needed him to hold her and to tell her that this unfortunate incident wasn't her fault and that he still loved her.

() () ()

The Torres house was quiet. After losing Colton for less than ten measly minutes, Adam was fired from his position as co-counselor of the Iguanas. All of his friends were at Degrassi's day camp and the love of his life was in Florida, parading herself around with some muscle man. However, she hadn't posted any pictures on Hasty-Gram in over twenty-four hours which confused him greatly. At least when she was constantly posting, he knew what she was doing. He wanted so badly to text her and open up; let her know how shitty those pictures of her with some other guy had made him feel; how insecure he was and how scared he was of losing her to a 'real' man. But he couldn't bring himself to hit send whenever he'd type up a message to that effect.

The doorbell rung as he laid in his bed in deep thought, clad in some old jeans and a tee shirt, his hair nothing short of a mess. He had no one to impress today. It took several doorbell rings to finally grasp his attention. Adam sighed and pushed himself out of bed like it was the biggest struggle of his life before mopily making his way downstairs and to the front door. He contemplated running back upstairs to grab a cap or beanie to cover the mess atop his head but decided against it, assuring himself it was either UPS or Jehova's Witness since he hadn't been expecting anyone.

Adam opened the door, tiredly beginning to speak before even seeing who his visitor was. "No thanks, I already know JC-" Suddenly his lips were attacked by another pair. All he saw was blonde before kissing back, knowing it was her. He reluctantly pulled away after a moment, just to be sure he hadn't been making out with a stranger. His eyes lit up meeting Becky's. "Hey! What're you-"

"Shh", she placed a finger to his lips before replacing it with her mouth once again, kissing him passionately. Adam quickly forgot what he'd tried to ask her, getting lost in her kiss. He could barely focus on the world around him as he was being led upstairs by his girlfriend. However, his lungs could barely take it after a while. He parted his lips from hers and opened his eyes, finding that they were now in his room, on his bed. Becky was on top of him, lightly panting, a small smile adorning her face as she looked down at him.

"…That sure was a nice way to say hello" Adam gave a chuckle as he gently pushed a few strands of Becky's hair our of her face.

She said nothing; Only gave him another faint smile before abducting his lips yet again. Adam was a bit bothered by her silence, but if no speaking meant more kissing, he wasnt going to complain. He never could get enough of Becky Baker. She was the most majestic being to ever grace his prensence. She was his gift from above- that is, if there really was anything above the clouds other than outer space and various black holes like he knew Becky believed there to be. Suddenly, she whispered something against his lips that he never thought he'd hear for _years_. Literally.

"W-What?" He needed to make sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Make love to me", she kissed him once more, hungrily. Before he had time to let the pounding of his heart get to him and have thoughts of why he couldn't do what she wanted, he was lost in her once again; the very essence of her.

Time passed and Becky had kicked off her heels, now wearing just a skirt and her bra. She couldn't help but feel exposed, violated almost. But she chose to ignore the feeling. Adam's hands traveled her upper body, feeling the softness of her exposed, sun-tanned skin. He soon turned their position so that he was on top of her, slightly hovering as he kissed her neck tenderly. Becky swallowed the nervous bile in her throat. She shut her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to block out the flashbacks. The visions in her mind of _him_ dominating her. Todd. The way he forced himself on top of her, giving her absolutely no choice in the matter. The way his erection pressed against her through her clothes that he would soon rip off of her body. It felt almost the same as how Adam's packer was pressing into her thigh right now.

Adam's hand hesitantly moved toward the clasp of Becky's bra. Tears soon forced their way past her eyes and a helpless sob left her lips. "Stop, please stop" She whispered pleading through her tears. Becky wasn't telling Adam to stop. She knew Adam would never do anything to hurt her. She was speaking to Todd. She just wanted him to stop. To stop touching her; kissing her, gripping her body tightly to gain control over her. Because though it was over with and she had left the country entirely, it still wouldn't stop. Her mind wouldn't let her forget. It was still taunting her, replaying over and over.

Adam immediately stopped what he was doing and lifted his face from her neck to look at her, concern written on his features as he noticed the pain in her voice and now the tears streaming down her flushed face. "I-I, I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry" Adam's mind raced, trying to figure out what he'd done to make her cry. But he soon realized he hadn't done anything as he felt her arms wrapped around him tightly, whispering the same words back to him. "I'm sorry"

He quickly rolled off of her and pulled her close, rubbing her arm soothingly. "Don't apologize, baby. You're not ready, I understand"

"H-He touched me… I didn't want him to, but he did. I couldn't stop him", she sobbed.

Adam felt sick to his stomach. He pulled back to look at her, but kept his arms around her waist. "W-Who? Who touched you?"

"T-T-T…" Becky began. She looked at him with tearful and puffy, red eyes; unable to say her abductor's name.

Adam immediately thought of the man in the pictures she'd posted. The one he'd been busy envying for the last two days. "Todd…" He said knowingly, which only caused the fragile blonde to sob even harder. He quickly pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly. "Shhh… You're okay now. I won't let him hurt you again", he assured. "This isn't your fault" Adam kissed her temple repeatedly, whispering comforting words into her ear for what felt like hours.

And finally, Becky felt safe.

* * *

_**A/N: I posted this fic to Tumblr months ago, but I thought I should post it here as well. This was written as a one shot but I feel it may have potentional for a multi-chapter fic. Let me know in reviews if you think the same along with your overall thoughts. Thanks for reading, have a great day! :3**_


End file.
